


Remember Us

by fromcalliopesdesk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU at this point, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcalliopesdesk/pseuds/fromcalliopesdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider, and you hate everything on this godforsaken meteor. You hate the close quarters, you hate half of the fucking trolls and their weird as hell ways, you hate having no contact with two of your best friends, you hate missing Bro, you hate Karkat's firm belief that you was trying to steal Terezi from him, and most of all you hate that she didn't seem to remember a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Us

Your name is Dave Strider, and you hate everything on this godforsaken meteor. You hate the close quarters, you hate half of the fucking trolls and their weird as hell ways, you hate having no contact with two of your best friends, you hate missing Bro, you hate Karkat's firm belief that you was trying to steal Terezi from him, and most of all you hate that she didn't seem to remember a thing. It had been more than a year since you and Rose had attempted to destroy the Green Sun and ascended to god tier. You were pretty fucking sure that by now she should have remembered something. Terezi assured you that the girl in question should remember something through a dream, as after all, a Seer's job is to see. You weren't so sure.

Now what did Rose Lalonde forget that was so incredibly vital to you? Your last moments together. After Rose ascended to god tier with you, the details of exactly what happened between you two were foggy to her at best. She knew the basics – she went to blow up the Green Sun with you, accidentally creating it in the process. Of course you went together; you died together in every fucking doomed scenario, you could assure anyone of that. Rose was lost as to why her unfortunate memory lost angered you so much, but tried to comfort you nonetheless.

"Perhaps my mind simply found the whole ordeal too traumatic, Dave. The details will be revealed to me in time. Talking it out would certainly speed up the process,"

You didn't want to fucking talk it out. You put yourself out there the first time, thank you very much, and you had no intention of doing it again.

"It'll come to you when the time is right, Lalonde," you'd snap every time she brought it up. You'd always ignore the hurt confusion and the way it made you feel like a world-class douche canoe. You'd storm off – in style, of course – to find Terezi and distract yourself. Can Town was one of the distraction methods, and it worked fantastically.

Thinking about it now, you had to admit to yourself that it's partially your own fault that Karkat thinks you're feeling "flushed" for the troll girl. In all honesty, the thought disgusted you. No offense intended to your wonderful troll friend, but interspecies was definitely not your style. You had more than enough on your plate trying to deal with feelings for your ectobiological sister.

At this very moment, it was what would be 3:12 in the morning had they been on Earth, and the meteor was quiet. It seemed that everyone but you was asleep. You could only wish that sleep would be a respite from the madness, but no. As you became increasingly frustrated with this predicament, not to mention Rose's fucking flirting without the knowledge of what happened, sleep often returned you to your last time on Derse. You couldn't help but give a grudging smile at the irony. You could remember it with perfect clarity without the constant trips back; you'd love to have a normal dream. Rose wanted nothing more than to remember, but the experience was still a blank to her.

You roll over, remove your glasses, and sigh. Who knows, maybe tonight will be the lucky night? You were hopeful for a moment. Then you snorted in quite the attractive manner. Yeah, fat fucking chance. You close your eyes, succumbing to sleep.

Back in the purple pajamas, once again racing after Derse's moon in a desperate attempt to catch up to Rose. You didn't bother to stop and wonder, what the fuck were you doing? You just knew you couldn't let that girl get away and die and just leave you here. You needed her and you knew she needed you. Thanking the deity you didn't believe in, you caught up relatively fast. Rose, tiny little Rose, was still in the tower. Alone now, she simply stared out the window.

You brought Liv – and a pretty kickass sword – with you. The rabbit caught your attention and you grinned; a ball of yarn was on the floor. Quietly, so as not to alert Rose to your being there, you leaned through the window and picked up the yarn. Gently – yes, fucking gently, you are a god damn gentleman – you toss the yarn at your back. She spins around faster than you thought was possible and the smile that lit up your face suddenly made this whole ridiculous mission that was so unnecessary on your part seem worth it.

You grin back and fly away as fast as you can, sure that she'd follow. What ensues is a brief, lighthearted chasing game. What? You two were fucking thirteen; you can have a bit of fun. What stopped you short were the two stone bedlike platforms. One was red with a gear – yours – and one was yellow with the sun emblazed on it – Rose's. All traces of laughter faded from both of your faces as you stepped onto that platform.

"Rose," your voice cracked. Your voice fucking cracked. You were nearly six feet tall, your voice is not to crack. You try again. "Rose, uncaptchalogue The Tumor," Shaking. You were fucking shaking.

Silently, Rose uncaptchalogues it. It's absolutely massive and – what the fuck, it splits apart. Okay then. You're now looking at two tubes, red and blue, and a countdown. Five minutes and twenty-one seconds until your imminent doom. Neither of you know what to say. Silently, you lean over and take your hand. She's shaking just as hard as you are, which doesn't make you feel better. Rose Lalonde shouldn't be afraid of anything. She's calm, cool, collected, everything you pretend to be. Rose doesn't crack.

You both stare in silence at the tubes, not entirely sure what's happening within them.

One minute and thirty seconds remain when you hear the tiny sob escape from her. You look over and maybe this was a bad time to notice, but you can't stop yourself from seeing how fucking beautiful Rose is. She can't be more than five feet tall, her skin was pale and absolutely flawless, her face was almost too perfect and her fucking eyes. You had honestly never seen such amazing eyes.

Fifty seconds left, and then she speaks.

"Dave?" Your voice is tiny, but it doesn't shake. +100 respect points for Rose.

"Hm?" You don't trust your own voice to do the same.

"Could I perhaps make a confession to you?"

"Of course, Rose."

"I think…I am afraid to die," the tears come more freely now. You hold your hand more tightly, knowing you shouldn't leave your spot. "I am too,"

Fifteen seconds to go.

Before you can stop yourself, you speak. "D'you think I can make one, too?"

Rose turns to look at you. "Go on,"

You pause, you swallow. You need to say this but it's fucking hard.

Five…

"Rose,"

Four…

"Erm, well…"

Three…

"I fucking love you." You get it out in a rush of words. You know she heard.

Two…

She smiles through your tears. A genuine smile, one you've maybe seen twice before.

One…

Blinding green light, pain – brief pain, but very intense, and Rose. All you can feel is your hand in yours as everything is ripped away and then suddenly everything goes black.

You rise up, Rose is grinning again. You're alive, what the fuck. You're in some sort of weird as hell knight themed pajamas and you can tell the hood is ridiculous. Your sword is still broken. Fuck.

Awakened from the dream, your lovely little gift with time lets you know it's only 4:46 in the morning, Earth time. What the fuck woke you up? You need beauty sleep, as Rose likes to call it. Perhaps the incessant knocking on the door to your room on the meteor?

"Calm those overexcited tits, I'm coming," you mutter as you pull yourself out of bed, completely neglecting to put on your glasses. Of course, you realize this a moment too soon as you open the door and are met with the small, blonde, Rose Lalonde. She's smiling that same smile you were dreaming of just moments ago.

"Lalonde, might I ask you what the fuck is so fantastic that it requires waking me up way too fucking early with – "

She cuts you off. "I remember."

What the fuck.

You falter, you step back a little, uncomfortably aware of just how naked you feel without the glasses. "May I come in?" She knows you'll say yes, why is she asking? You nod silently, unsure what to do with these newfound emotions. You're relieved she finally remembers, and you're nervous as fuck. Wouldn't it be just your luck to be rejected with two years left on this fucking meteor?

You sit on your bed and reach for your glasses. She joins you and as you reach for your glasses says "Leave them off,"

You snort in that very attractive manner once more and move to put them on. She leans across your lap to stop you and you want to punch yourself in the face right at that very moment because it fucking worked. You clear your throat and refuse to make eye contact.

"So…you remember?"

"That's what I said, Dave. I most certainly do. I must say, you are one for dramatics, aren't you?" She has a fond grin on her face and you want to die because Striders do not fucking blush and wow was she always that close because you really don't think she was.

She shifts again. Rose Lalonde is fucking straddling you and she's leaning over to whisper in your ear and wow is it hot in here or?

"So, Dave,"

You gulp. What the fuck do you do with your hands?

"Did you know," she moved to look you in the eyes.

You decide to awkwardly rest your hands on her waist. Her waist is on the small side, you note.

"That I most definitely return the sentiments?"

Rose Lalonde is on your lap, fucking kissing you. You're in a state of what can only be described as euphoric shock before your brain kicks in and you close your eyes and kiss her back. You weren't the most experienced before the game started, but you've had a few girlfriends before this and you knew what you were doing. Rose certainly knew what to do as well, and you don't care how cheesy it sounds, this was definitely the best kiss you've ever experienced.

You – Hero of Time – don't even know how long it was before you separated and lay down on your bed, bringing Rose with you. Her lipstick is smudged and you're absolutely positive it's on you and you don't give a fuck. "Lalonde, you do know this is wrong," you need to make sure she knows what she's getting into.

"Hm, taboo though this may be, who's left to judge, Dave? And after what we've been through and will go through for these universes, I think we can engage in whatever activities we please, wouldn't you say?"

"But John and Jade," This was her last chance to turn away and you both knew it.

"Will understand. If they are our best friends, they will accept us as we are. Besides that, haven't you noticed Jade's feelings for John before the game began? With three years between them, I'm rather sure something will come about…" She had an answer for everything.

You were ecstatic. You were also tired. You pull her closer, finally sleeping without a revisiting your death and ascension to god tier.

The following months on the meteor were much better than the whole past year. Kanaya's face when she saw Rose hand in hand with you was absolutely priceless. Terezi's yell of approval brought a smile to your face and a blush to Rose's, and Karkat's shock was your personal favorite.

"So, looks like we won't be needing the shipping chart…nor will we need the schedule," Karkat was shocked into politeness towards you. Karkat was not screaming at you. This was more surreal than most of the events that took place before this.

You had quite some time left before you would see John and Jade again and get off this meteor, but you've decided maybe you don't hate absolutely everything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa published this a few months ago on ffnet and I've been procrastinating with putting it up here but yes hope you enjoyed!


End file.
